Underdog
Underdog Lyrics Jenna: I wanna be a singer, no one can stop me from living my dream and if someone does I will find a way around it (Kitty: No one cares) Kevin: An underdog never loses, they find a different way to win the fight We're underdogs here. We have to work for it Monique with Kevin: Be strong when you are weak, brave when you are scared, and humble when you are victorious Victory is a thousand times sweeter when you're the underdog Jenna with Kitty and Project DIVA: No one is getting in our way I am strong, I am a warrior, I fight everyday for what I want for what I deserve You cannot stop me no one can Jenna with Kevin, Kitty and Project DIVA: Cause we are the underdogs U-u-Underdogs Never let a stumble in the road be the end of the journey You are beautiful no matter what they say Stay true to yourself because there are very few people who will always be true to you Cause we are the underdogs U-u-underdogs Nick with Kitty: We learn to cheer on the underdog because we see ourselves in them Jenna with Kevin: That's when we do best. When we are the underdog and people doubt us. We can just rise above that. Monique with Kevin: Be strong when you are weak, (Jenna: Be strong, yeah) Brave when you are scared, and humble when you are victorious (Jenna: I am victorious) Victory is a thousand times sweeter (Jenna: yeah) when you're the underdog Jenna with Kitty and Project DIVA: No one is getting in our way I am strong, I am a warrior, I fight everyday for what I want for what I deserve You cannot stop me no one can Jenna with Kevin, Kitty and Project DIVA: Cause we are the underdogs U-u-Underdogs Never let a stumble in the road be the end of the journey You are beautiful no matter what they say Stay true to yourself because there are very few people who will always be true to you Cause we are the underdogs U-u-underdogs Kitty: Never play with the feelings of an underdog. Because you may win the game but you'll surely lose the person for a lifetime Jenna and Kevin: Haters only hate the things they can't get and the people they can't be so don't let them get you down Nick and Monique: It helps us being the underdog. We have nothing to lose. Nobody expects us to win except ourselves Jenna and Kevin: People rain on your parade because they’re jealous of your sun and tired of their shade Jenna and Monique: Let the haters hate! Nick: I was just a sad little man tryin to fill a giant's cup You make me work for it but I'm never giving up, Because I am a wolf and you're just a pup And pull those other four down, you ain't giving up 'til the day I stop breathin' I'm not giving it up I wish I could just be there in your clutch It's not making sense to you right now but Shit sun never came up, See me stepping through with ma limp and ma cane Too much pressure stacked up, giving my brain pain, Giving you a few minutes before he spits you chewed up Off of the third blunt I burnt up with my purp cup, When I leave the studio I'm gonna get paid Never give up to the blade We never ever growin up cause all my friends are sticking up for my resolution is music moving and they look down to all them haters! Fuck YOLO I'm a cat, 9 lives bitches! We the underdogs, and ain't no one is gonna mess with us Ow! Monique: I love being the underdog yeah! Jenna with Kitty and Project DIVA: No one is getting in our way I am strong, I am a warrior, I fight everyday for what I want for what I deserve You cannot stop me no one can (Kevin: The underdogs) Project DIVA: Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Jenna with Kevin, Kitty and Project DIVA: Cause we are the underdogs U-u-Underdogs Kitty with Kevin and Project DIVA: The underdogs (Jenna: Underdogs) U-u-underdogs (Jenna: Underdogs) Project DIVA: Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Jenna with Kevin, Kitty with Project DIVA: Cause we are the underdogs Kevin and Kitty with Project DIVA: The underdogs (Jenna: underdogs) U-u-underdogs (Jenna: underdogs) Project DIVA: Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Jenna with Kevin, Kitty and Project DIVA: Cause we are the underdogs (Monique: yes we are) The underdogs U-u-Underdogs Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs